Next Time
by Ally the Sugar Fairy
Summary: SONGFIC -BBMak, Next Time. Harry & Hermione haven't had time to see each other forever... could this be the end of the romance? My romanceish thing......


I lie awake and die,  __****

Next Time

__

A/N: I know it's kinda a break-up song- _phhhhht_ to you. This is my second song fic, and hopefully better than my first song fic, which I thought was worse than a toupee. Soooooo, not much else... this song is (in my opinionated opinion) one of BBMak's best songs. If you've never heard it, by the CD! They are my favorite band ever...Are you tired of listening to my dribble? Probably, huh? Well, to bad for you! I AM THE MIGHTY PERSON AT THE KEYBOARD! I HOLD **ALL **POWER! Okay, I'm done now. 

I lie awake and die, 

I try but can't deny,

That I can't make it without her,

I can't forget the day

I let her slip away,

And I'm still dreaming about her...

Happy...

Happy. Truly happy. 

Harry Potter turned these words over in his mind. He was a world-famous Quidditch player, had defeated the Dark Lord, Voldermort, on his own, and was exceedingly rich. 

__

So why wasn't he happy? When was the last time he had even been _truly happy?_

It had probably last been a few years ago, on a night just like this. The balmy, cool air, the trees whispering together. High on a darkened mountain, the traditional ball for the graduating seventh-years was taking place. He had defeated the dark wizard just the day before, and felt wonderful. And he had also realized something else...

As the clock tolled midnight and the last dance ended, Hermione Granger had pulled him outside, insisting that he help her with a Muggle child tradition- wishing on the stars.

As Hermione lay on the grassy hill, squishing her eyes shut and her hair open like a fan, Harry realized how dumb she looked. 

Then, the opposite side of him brought up something he'd been avoiding for years. 

__

He loved her.

This time, he didn't squash it to the bottom of his mind or extinguish it. He realized that he couldn't go on lying to himself.

Instead of laughing, he lay on the hill beside her, and made his wish. 

__

I wish that Hermione and I will never part. 

If that night had been graded, it would have gotten an A+.

But now, he realized that his wish hadn't came true. He and Hermione hadn't seen each other for months.

Or was it his fault, because he hadn't tried hard enough to find her? Did she disappear into thin air, or what?

__

Can a heart forgive 'cause I just can't live without her...

Harry leapt out of his bed. He decided to take a stroll to clear his head. Or perhaps, to relive the memory of the night when he wished upon a star...

__

The next time you see my girl,

Won't you say that I, I would die,

I would die to hold her...

The next time you see my girl, won't you tell her,

I love her,

The next time you see my girl....

Maybe the next time....

The walk hadn't helped. Harry sat inside at a desk, crumpling up pieces of paper before he knew what he wrote on them. Once he didn't, and it came out a long letter to Hermione. It told her what he'd done since he'd last saw her, and ended with the three most powerful words he could come up with.

Then her tore it up and tossed it over his shoulder. Then, he used the ending of his other letter and put that down.

_I love you._

He sealed it into an envelope. Outside of his opened window, a couple strolled by under the streetlights. The young lady put her head on his shoulder, and they walked hand in hand. 

He needed to talk to Hermione. She would probably be at the Quidditch match tomorrow. He would give it to her, whether it killed him. 

Whether it killed him fifty times or more.

__

I walk the streets at night,

See lovers passing by,

And it's all a reminder....

Of what it used to be, 

When she was her with me,

I only wish I could find her...

Then she disappears,

'Cause I'm waiting right her for her...

Harry woke early, too early to start to the pitch where the game would be held. He tried to go, but kept forgetting things- his robes, the letter, breakfast...

_Perhaps I'm subconsciously making myself late, _he thought. _That way, I won't see her before the match. _

Gripping the envelope, he decided to go. As he started on his way, a horrible thought struck his mind. 

_What if _she _doesn't even love me?_

The next time you see my girl, 

Won't you say that I, I would die,

I would die to hold her,

The next time you see my girl, won't you tell her,

I love her,

The next time you see my girl.

"Ready?" Ron Weasly asked him, twenty minutes later at the Quidditch pitch.

"Ready? Hell no," he mutter, then realized that Ron didn't know about the envelope and meant the game. "Oh, that... yeah."

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked. "Anything wrong?" 

"Wrong?" he asked. "Not really. Could you do me a favor?"

"Shoot, _compadrè._" 

Harry dug the envelope out of his robe pocket.

"Give this to Hermione," he pleaded.

"Why?" Ron grinned mischievously.

"I'd tell you," he smiled, "_but then I'd have to kill you_."

After minutes of searching in vain, Ron found Hermione in the stands. 

"Hey, Herm," he greeted. "I've got something for you from Harry-" he checked his pockets, but it was nowhere to be found. "Damn," he cursed. "Oh well, couldn't have been _that _important anyway." 

__

I close my eyes I see her face and I realized,

But in front of me I had it all, but I set her free, 

So the next time you see my girl,

Oh won't you tell her that I'm sorry,

And tell her that I love her.

They won. But that was the least of it- as he pushed his way through reporters, her saw Hermione's grinning face. 

"You did great!" she squealed. "I'm sorry that I haven't been at the last few matches, but-"

Harry shushed her with a kiss.

"I know, I felt like that, too. Lately, it's been like you we gone... didn't you get my note?"

Ron smiled and pressed the now soggy and slightly muddy pouch into his hand. "Sorry," he said.

Harry held it to her face.

"For you," he said simply. Hermione tore it from him and ripped it open. She finished and let it drop from her hands and burst into tears.

Uncertainly, Harry hugged her. 

"I felt that I never got to see you anymore. I just," he choked, "Didn't even know if you still-"

Hermione's tear-stained face peaked up at him.

"Don't be stupid," she whispered, "no matter how long, I love you." 

The embraced for what seemed at long time.

"Till next time," Hermione said weakly.

"Next time," agreed Harry, making a mental not to cross out _next time_ in the dictionary and change it to _very, very, soon._

The next time you see my girl,

Won't you say that I, I would die,

I would die to hold her...

The next time you see my girl, won't you tell her,

I love her,

The next time you see my girl....

Maybe the next time....

A/N: Bad? VERY Bad? Good? Tell me! DAAAAAA!

Disclaimer: I own the story, BBMak the song, and J.K. all the HP peeps. 


End file.
